


A Toast

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric is happy for his friends, and he is pretty sure most of the happiness is not the alcohol's effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast

"You know, Bianca, whenever I think I have seen everything, I always end up convincing myself otherwise." Varric said absently to his crossbow, twirling the glass of wine half empty in his hands. "I thought I was going to get away with the whole mining thing with a couple of golden coins in my pockets and a story to tell. Ends up that everything that happened so far deserves at least a series of four or five books."

Varric sat in the back table of the Hanged Man, far from any suspicious eyes, in a place where he could drink with no one bothering him, and yet could see everything that was happening all around him.

From where he was, he could see quite clearly, even with all the people drinking and singing and dancing, Hawke and Fenris sitting on the other side of the bar, engaged in what seemed like a really funny conversation.

"Oh, just look at those two, Bianca. Just look at them. Can you believe that the elf is actually smiling?" his tongue was thick in his mouth and his words slurred. "And what about the Hawke girl?" he chuckled. "Would you ever say that a couple of years ago she was working her ass off to pay for her uncle’s debt?"

He took the glass to his lips and drained the rest of the drink with a single gulp, then proceeded to refill it.

"Now look at them go. I swear I’ve never seen the elf smile so much since I met him. Well, actually it’s rare enough to see him not brooding."

Varric himself was smiling.

"Just look at the way he looks at her. Daisy was joking about him being in love, but Fenris doesn’t even try to hide his feelings for Hawke. It right there in his face."

"And what about Hawke? I swear, if she was an elf, she would probably be frolicking among the flowers and birds. Her smile is so broad that only looking at her makes my face hurt."

He chuckled, then took another long sip at his wine.

"Oh, man… I’m totally going to have to write about it. And after I publish it, Bianca my dear, we’re going to be sick rich."

Varric refilled his glass.

"Let’s make a toast, sweetie. I think the occasion deserves it."

He drunkenly raised the cup.

"To the lovers… and may their love last for as long as eternity does."


End file.
